Titans of the Air
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Teen Titans and Dragon Flyz crossover. Rachel Roth, leader of the DF of Aireon, meets Z'neth and the other DF from Airlandis. With the battle against Dread Wing reaching its turning point, can this new alliance change the tide of war?
1. Meeting

**Does anyone know where I can get the opening theme song and end song for Dragon Flyz?**

"Rachel Roth to Aireon command. Have wounded Dragon Fly, need clearance."

"Clearance granted. Which Fly is it, Ms. Roth?"

"Guy named Peak. Says he's from Airlandis" she replied, as Azaera flew in for a landing. To her left and right rode Peak's brothers and sister, Z'neth, Summit, and Apex flew upon their dragons, determination to save their brother in their eyes.

_Airlandis? The city was destroyed by Dred Wing after the cataclysm,_ Slade thought. "This is Councilor Wilson. Rachel, bring the Rider to the Med wing, then go to the Council Room for an emergency meeting."

"Rodger," Rachel replied. After taking Peak to the Med wing, she was halfway to the Council Room when Z'neth caught up. "Shouldn't you be with your brother?" Z'neth shook his head.

"I forgot to say thanks."

"No problem. Anything to help a fellow Dragon Fly."

"Do you know when I could speak to one of your Council members," Z'neth asked. "It's urgent that I help get communications up between here and Airlandis."

"I'm on my way to an emergency meeting with the Council. It would be an honor to have join the meeting," Rachel replied, then shook his hand.

Councilor Wilson watched as Rachel entered the room, followed by a stranger, who wore a blue Dragon Fly outfit. Interesting, he thought, their technology is the same as ours. "Welcome Rachel. Who may this be?"

"Council members, let me introduce you to Z'neth, leader of the Dragon Flyz from Airlandis."

Walking to the podium, Z'neth observed his surroundings. There were 10 council members. On the walls, maps of the lands of Old Earth hung, tattered and withering. One of the Councilors, grey hair resting against black and orange robes, rose.

"Welcome to Aireon, Z'neth." And with that, the meeting began.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Until next time. **


	2. Grim Memory

**Long Live Airlandis…**

_-Flashback-_

Apex watched Peak fly at Dread Wing. "No," she said, her voice being only a whisper. She couldn't believe that her little brother was about to take Dread Wing head on. "Peak!" Apex screamed. It seemed he did not hear her. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. When she regained sight of Peak, Apex was horrified. He was falling toward Old Earth; towards a lava pool that just waited to burn him until not even the ashes remained.

"One down, three to go," Dread Wing taunted, his Lightning Cutter firing off another shot. Apex dived, the shot narrowly missing her head. Blackheart let loose a stream of fire, forcing Apex to jump off Blazewind. Her exo-wings popped out and she got underneath Blackheart, loosing a few bolts from her Wind Jammer.

"Where's Peak?" Apex cried. She did a swoop and couldn't find him anywhere. Summit's voice was the first to reply.

"He's safe. Another Dragon Fly came and picked him up. It was close."

"Who?"

"I have him," a stranger's voice said. Looking around, Apex saw something that had not caught her eyes before. A dark purple dragon roughly the same size as Blackheart, and on the dragon rode a young woman, clad in armor as purple as the dragon on which she rode. Apex guessed that she was somewhere around 20 years or so.

Returning to Blazewind, Apex felt hot tears of joy fall down her cheeks. "Thank you," was all she managed to say.

"Z'neth!" Summit yelled.

"You'll pay, Dread," Z'neth said. Dodging shots from the Lightning Cutter, Z'neth powered up his Wind Jammer to maximum and fired. At close range, it sent Dread Wing reeling off of his dragon, who decided to take on Riptor. The dragons bit and tore at each other, with Blackheart spouting out fire every once and a while. Z'neth collided with Dread Wing, and they began punching and kicking each other, trying to make sure that, if they burn, their opponent will, too. Unexpectedly, Dread broke off the attack.

"Come, Blackheart, back to Warnado!" Then they fled, leaving the Dragon Flyz to wonder what would become of their brother.

"We have to get him to my city", the stranger yelled, "we have the best healers. With their brother in a pretty bad condition, none of the Dragon Flyz argued.

-End Flashback-

Apex looked at her brother. She couldn't help but cry. "Don't worry," Summit said, "he's going to be alright." Apex sighed, and sat down. The doctor came in, and checked Peak. He smiled.

"He's recovering faster than we imagined. He should be awake shortly."

Apex felt her heart jump in delight. Her brother would live. She smiled and thanked the doctor, and broke out in tears of joy. "Could you go tell Z'neth?"

"Sure," the doctor replied.


	3. An Alliance Forged

… Flight is Might! Desert Rouge, Ry Sabir, thanks for reviewing! Everyone else, thanks for reading! 

A knock at the doors of the Council chamber brought great news. "What is it?" Councilor Wilson asked angrily. He hated it when Council meetings were interrupted. Instead of answering Slade directly, the messenger turned to Z'neth.

"Sir, your brother is almost fully healed, and is resting now." For the first time since Peak had almost been killed, Z'neth felt hope rise up in him. A tear silently rolled down his face. "I will take you to him now, if you wish. Or after the meeting, it does not matter. I can wait."

"Thank you," Z'neth replied. Turning back to face Councilor Wilson, he couldn't help but smile. His little brother would live. Not that he was little, that is. Peak was the youngest, and he remembered calling him "little bro" for a long time. "As I was saying, Dread Wing was able once to raise Warnado into the skies, but Summit sent it back to Old Earth by sneaking in and destroying the lava reactor, which was using the lava to fuel Warnado's engines, thereby carrying it past the Warp Winds and into the skies above."

Slade fumed. "This is absurd! Warnado would never make it past the Warp Winds, nobody could. Not even Gangreen could lift it into the air…" Arella stood up.

"With all due respect, how did Gangreen get the technology to raise Warnado off the ruins of Old Earth?" Everyone turned to Z'neth. His face had grown serious again. All trace of the happiness was gone, and he told the story of how Gangreen had tricked them into letting him aboard Airlandis. "That is interesting. Now, about setting up communications…" They talked for another 30 minutes. Bruce Grayson, Supreme Councilor of Aireon, brought the meeting to a close, and promised Z'neth that they could set up communications whenever he was ready.

"Thank you, Supreme Councilor Grayson. Now, I must see to my brother."

"Understood Z'neth. Until we meet again," Grayson said, then left. At this, the Council members left, departing to their houses, while Z'neth went to the Med lab. After what seemed forever, Z'neth arrived at his brother's room.

The door opened. "Hello Apex, Summit." Z'neth wanted to say more, but the words were caught in his throat. Apex embraced her brother, happy that he was back.

"What about Airlandis," Summit asked, "when are we going to try and make contact?"

Z'neth sat down and told them what had happened at the meeting. "I'll get communications up tomorrow. Until then, I think I'll stand watch."

Night came, and the city lights illuminated the sky. While Apex and Summit slept, Z'neth stood at the door, watching out for any intruders. A few of the Aireon Dragon Flyz passed him on their nightly rounds, saying hi every so often. All was quiet. Z'neth heard the sound of footsteps in the room. Either Apex or Summit had woken up.

"Where are we, Z'neth? I don't recognize the" but Peak was cut off when his brother hugged him.

"Welcome back, brother." Peak looked confused. "You almost died. Whatever Dread Wing used, it packed a punch. To answer your question, we're on another floating city."

"Another floating city," Peak exclaimed in shock. Was it possible?

"I can see why you're confused. When Dread Wing knocked you out with his, well, whatever he has, Raven, another Dragon Fly, rescued you. She led us here and you've been in this Med room since we arrived. Don't worry, the Dragons are well taken care of." He smiled, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Right now, though, you should get some rest." Peak started to protest, but Z'neth stopped him. "You're hurt, and besides, it's night. You won't be able to go anywhere really until morning."

Realizing that he couldn't win this argument, Peak wished his brother good night, and went back to bed. Within minutes he fell asleep.

Next morning, Summit woke up to find Peak gone. "Peak!" Before he could say anything else, however, his brother walked in.

"Yes?" Peak asked. He was hugged again, this time nearly being knocked out by Summit's tight grip.

"Apex, Peak's awake!"

Apex, who had been sleeping peacefully, awoke with a jolt of electricity and hugged her brother.

"Air, please" Peak managed to say. Summit and Apex let go. For a long time they said nothing. It was Apex who broke the awkward silence.

"It's good to see you up, Peak. Have you met the girl who saved you?"

"Yes. She's a very nice person." His encounter with her was brief, but he found out they had much in common. Both were a bit of risk takers, though Raven was more cautious. _I guess I should be more cautious, too_. What happened with Dread Wing showed Peak that he can't be too much of a risk taker. _Should I just abandon the jolly, risk-taking Peak persona? Never in a million years._

"So," Summit said, "where's Z'neth?" Peak told him that Z'neth was trying to open communications with Airlandis, despite some technical difficulty.

"Apex," Peaks started, but cut himself short when he noticed she wasn't there. He looked at Summit, who just shrugged. "Could be hanging out with Raven."

"Yeah," Summit mused, "they're probably putting on makeup or something."

"What, Apex expects her boyfriend to arrive?"

"Who knows, Peak, who knows?"

-Aireon communications array-

"This is Z'neth to Sky Watch, anyone reading me? Please respond."

"Reading you loud and clear, Z'neth. Good to know you're alive. What's your status?"\

"One Dragon Fly in recovery, the others are okay."

"ETA?"

"Don't know. We're on another city."

"Confirm, another city, Z'neth?"

"Confirmed."

After communicating with Aireon, Z'neth left to inform the Council of Airlandis on what had happened. When he reported another flying city, the Council members stared in shock. It was rumored that there had been another floating city built, but it was thought that the city was destroyed in the Great Cataclysm of the 30th century. Not long after, the councils of Airlandis and Aireon met. Thus, an alliance was formed. Together, they would search for an oasis and fight Dread Wing.

-Warnado-

Nocturna paced back and forth. _Why is Dread waiting?_ _With one Dragon Fly down, we should attack Airlandis while they mourn._ _Surely they are still mourning_. "Once Airlandis is taken, I will rule Old Earth." She laughed. _After the Dragon Flyz are taken care of, then I'll form an alliance with the Dark Dramen, and then, Dread, you'll bow before me._

Not a very long chapter, certainly shorter than I'd planned. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Until next chapter.


End file.
